warriors pleasure
by That name
Summary: The unknown story of Savage Oppress who was dragged into the clone wars and the attraction to a unknown force wielder who was smarter than both the sith and jedi.
1. Dooku's servents

`….This...doesn't feel...right….. Savage thought as he massaged his throbbing head. He had been feeling this way ever since he met with the night sisters. What did those...witches...do to me… It felt as if his mind was in a daze, clouded by the mission bestowed to him. Gain Dooku's trust, kill Dooku, Protect the Night sisters. These thoughts consumed his mind and soul, stabbing at him to obey. He was no longer in control. To Savage's agony, a droid entered his room without permission, only announcing he was to meet with Count Dooku in the ship's bay. With a quiet growl, savage quickly drew his saber and sliced the meaningless droid in two. Savage began to trudge to Dooku's request, still tending to his miserable head.

" Atai Molec," Zahira spoke. Atai stopped in his tracks, turning to see a togruta dressed in a black cloak which only showed her eyes and hands. The last time he had seen a togruta dressed in a such a way was not a pleasant experience, however, this female seemed to be much older given her long head tails. "What is the meaning of seeking my presence togruta." He said in his raspy zygerrian accent. " I am a servant of count Dooku, who wanted to congratulate you on your promotion to king of Zygerria," Zahira replied, moving slowly closer as she spoke, "Tell Dooku that i did what i thought best for Zygerria, and we thank him for his allegiance." By this time Zahira had swiftly moved within inches of him. "For your cooperation, The count has asked me to provide you with a …..gift." Her eyes shimmered mischievously as she spoke the last words. Atai could feel himself harden as he figured what she meant by gift. Almost immediately, he ushered her to his chambers, where he ordered all others to leave. Once alone, Zahira slowly slipped of the dark cloak, revealing a silky black bra, with a golden jewel hanging from the center, and a skimpy pair of panties shielding her smooth core. With tiny golden spears dangling from her head tails. Without a word Atai began frantically removing his armor, hardening further by her reveal. Zahira was amused at how easily she had captivated him. This had not been the first time she had done something like this, she enjoyed being a "gift" especially from her memories as a learning Jedi where such things were not allowed. She slowly moved into his bed, laying her back on the cool sheets as she moved her scarlet hands up and down her body. Atai, now completely undressed and hard, slid over her and began sucking her neck as he groped her chest and thigh. She moaned as he teased her with his hardness pressing against the thin cloth that blocked him from her. Her hand slid down his body and stroked his manhood making Atai move faster with his hands and mouth until he couldn't take it, he slicked his tongue from her neck to her womanhood, gripping her thighs with his fingers and sliding off her panties with his teeth. This excited Zahira, and with one swift move Atai plunged into her hot core making them both moan with pleasure. Gripping her tightly, Atai quickly began thrusting in and out of her, making her scream with anticipation as she moved her hips. With one hand, Atai began taking off her bra and with the other, he stroked her right montrail. With her bra completely off, Atai leaned down and began sucking at her left nipple and twisting his fingers around her right. Zahira smiled mischievously gripping the bed sheets, " Oh yes, tame me." she said knowing this would bring him closer to the edge. She could feel him throbbing inside her as he thrust. Placing his hands tightly on her head tails, Atai thrust his lips to her neck moaning as he sucked her smooth scarlet skin. "Say your-ugh...mine" he pleaded as he could feel himself right on the edge. Zahira's eyes shimmered as she said it "mm I...am yours" with that Atai came into her moaning loud enough for all of his guards to hear. He slid off her her breathing hard. Zahira smiled as she thought to herself,….mm..perhaps I should spend a little more time on Atai's….gift.


	2. Dooku's servents part 2

" _You sent for me Count?" Savage nealed in the presence of the powerful sith, "Ah, Savage," The count turned to face him, "I have a little, errand I need you to run, you shall journey to Tatooine and bring me the bounty hunter, Cad Bane. Alive." Savage scowled at the thought of being Dooku's, "Errand boy" but he had to obey. "Yes Master," "I have prepared a ship for your journey," Dooku gestured toward a nearby droid, " Do not fail me."_

 _Zahira wasn't yet satisfied, in a manner of seconds she had moved herself onto Atai's body. Atai was surprised at her sudden act but quickly changed character as she traced her fingertips against his chest. "Oh, Atai, you have no idea how stressful ,serving a sith like Dooku is, so much war and politics. Not nearly enough time for pleasure." She reached up and bit his lip, Atai touched her thighs to steady himself. "I have other matters I-nngh.. Must deal to," Hearing this, Zahira smiled. "You are king of Zygerria, deal with me." With saying this, she slid onto his manhood and rhythmically moved her hips. Atai moaned to her movements, his guards began to wonder if he was under attack. Zahira grinned as Atai tried to move her under him, however she kept herself mounted on Atai continuing to sway her hips against his and roam her hands around her body._ _him staggering to catch his breath. Zahira dressed back into the dark cloak she had arrived in, turning back only to say the last words she had to say to Atai Molec, "I hoped you liked your…..gift." With that Zahira left Zygerria to arrive to Dooku's ship, where he was to be expecting . Zahira bit her lip watching him squirm, she leaned against him, placing her hands on the back of his head as her tongue drew circles around his neck. Atai had had enough, he placed his hands on her waist trying as hard as he could to place himself on top of her. Zahira, curious as to what Atai would do, moved to where Atai was over her, allowing him to have control over her body, or, as much control as Zahira wanted him to think he has. He took both her arms and placed them over her head, while he teased her nipples, twisting them with the warmth of his tongue. Zahira moaned and moved her hips faster as he flicked and sucked her breast, she could feel herself nearing climax. However, she didn't want it to end quite like this. Zahira freed her arms and twisted her hips until she had mounted Atai once again. Atai groped her breast as he drew closer and closer, he felt as if he were to burst, his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. At last Zahira finally hit her climax, as Atai tilted his head back and came harder than he ever thought he could. Zahira moved off of Atai, leaving_

 _Savage arrived on Tatooine, knowing the best place to find a bounty hunter on such a planet, he landed next to Jabba's palace. Why should I be running Dooku's errands!_ Savage thought as he made his way to the hutt's palace, _I am a warrior! I…..am a …...warrior…._.Savage held his head as the painful reminder of what he was to do pounded its way into his head. Gain Dooku's trust….I..must..gain..Dooku's...trust. Savage sat at the bar to calm himself, deeply massaging his horned head. It only took a moment for him to remember where he was and what he was to do. _I must find the...bounty hunter….Cad..Bane.._ His thoughts were interrupted when the bartender addressed him in a casual voice, "What can I do for ya pal?" Savage looked up to see an old ithorian wiping down the bar with a wet cloth. "I must find the man named, Cad Bane." Savage sighed. "Ah, back room." The ithorian pointed towards a hallway to the right. Savage left his seat and headed to towards the entrance of the back room. "Cough it up Greedo, I won fair and square." A scratchy voice leading to a male Duro, dressed in a long brown hat and trench coat, he was pointing a blaster at a short Rodian's chest, as they stood over chairs and a table covered in cards with a few other bounty hunters."Okay, okay! Take it easy Bane!" The Rodian reached in his back pocket and retrieved a small amount of credits, the Duro who was apparently Cad Bane, snatched up the credits and placed them in his vest. Everyone sat back down, only to stand back up again as they noticed Savage. "You lost sunny?" Questioned Bane. "The one called Cad Bane must speak with Dooku." Savage began to reach for his saber, but then thought to himself, _No, i shall handle this my way._ "Boys show our little guest to the exit." Bane commanded his companions, as two bounty hunters moved towards Savage. One of them raised his hand to Savage to throw him out, but Savage grabbed the scrawny things arm, breaking it resulting in a screeching howl from the man, and throwing him across the room. The second bounty hunter stepped back from Savage drawing his blaster. "Well if count Dooku misses me that bad." Bane gestured the men to lower their weapons, as he made his way out of Jabba's palace with Savage.

 **so Zahira has bigger chapters than savage, im doing that because zahira is a fan based character and she needs to show her character before the 2 meet. but basically Zahira is a togruta who trained as a jedi but then left to train with dooku because the jedi wouldnt allow her to use the dark side of the force. she has stayed out of the clone wars and only wanted to fully explore the force. yup thats the backstory, i might change it or add on to it but untill then this is what you got.**


	3. drawn closer

Zahira bowed proudly before Dooku, "Count Dooku. General." She nodded towards the cyborg warrior Grievous, who nodded back. "Zahira, you've arrived. I trust your trip to Zygerria was pleasant." Dooku spoke. "Of course count, it is wonderful this time of year." This made Grievous chuckle, he knew Zahira enough to know what she was really thinking about. "As you two know, i have been receiving a few close attacks by the Jedi, so mother Talzin has gifted me with my new bodyguard." "Mother Talzin?" Zahira knew of the powerful witch whom she wished to learn from one day to be even more powerful and connected with the force. "Zahira, Grievous, meet Savage Opress." Dooku pulled up a hologram of the tall night brother, which immediately caught Zahira's eyes. Grievous knew the look in her eye, _Oh that poor man._ He thought. "I must attend to a certain matter, but first, let's see how you two are coming along in you training." Zahira and Grievous went into battle stances. Grievous drew his four green and blue lightsabers, showing his extra two arms, and Zahira drew her two sharp, white, double-blades. Grievous plunge towards her wielding his sabers from different directions only for Zahira to catch them with hers, forcing them to one side and flipping over Grievous striking at his unguarded back, He blocked her with two lightsabers and using the rest to hit her back. Grievous trapped her with all four, only for her to untangle his trap and push him away, making Grievous lose his balance but only for a mere second. Zahira with drew her sabers and kneeled down as grievous charged Towards the undefended togruta. All of a sudden, right as Grievous's deadly beams were inches of Zahiras face, he stopped, completely unable to was what differed Zahira from most jedi and sith, she kept intact with the force, letting it flow through her, feeling its power, she wanted to fully explore the force, to train with sith and jedi, using every bit of it she could. Zahira grinned as she stood up to the cyborg, and with one simple wave of her hand Grievous was upon the ceiling and fell harshly to the the ground. Within a second, Zahira cornered Grievous with her sharp blades. "Well done Zahira," The sith grinned at his student's power, "Now, i must see to Cad Bane, do not disturb me." Zahira put away her blades and helped Grievous to his feet using the force. "You couldn't have been more gentle." He coughed, "That's no fun." Zahira tilted her head to the side, "At least go easy on the new guy, that nightsister witch probably has some spell on him." "That's never stopped me." Zahira answered mischievously. Grievous eyed her suspiciously, "You're not wearing anything under that cloak are you."

Savage gripped the ship's controls, the bounty hunter sitting in the seat next to him obviously didn't get the hint that he wasn't in a "chatty" mood. " Aw, come on pal, i'm just trying to break the ice here." Bane grinned, if it weren't for the mother's blasted spell, Savage would slaughter the man before he said another word. "So why does a sith like Dooku suddenly need a bodyguard?" "Count Dooku has been recently attacked." Savaged answered hoping the creature would shut up. "Have the jedi actually gotten smart, HA! Thats a good one, those peacekeepers wouldn't kill him if he walked right up to the jedi temple and surrendered!" Savage didn't know much about these jedi, except that the sith don't like them, and they do not like the sith. "My money's on it being his old assassin, Ventress. That woman does not cope well with revenge." Bane chuckled to himself. "Revenge?" "That count left her for death during a battle against the Republic, but knowing her, she probably escaped. Asajj Ventress is a tough woman to kill." Savage flinched at his mistress's name, maybe this Duro was smarter than he looked.

 **Finally in the next chapter the 2 lovers are gonna meet so we can finally get this story started. And i dont know exactly what count dooku called cad bane for, im thinking for the chancellor kidnapping on naboo and the breaking morello out of prison.**


End file.
